Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $65.4\%$
$65.4$ percent = $65.4$ per cent = $65.4$ per hundred $65.4\% = \dfrac{65.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{65.4\%} = 0.654$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.